


Signless ==> Celebrate anniversary

by The_Cerulean_Author



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Anniversary, Cuddles and lots of 'em, F/M, Fluff, Happy Memories, Picnics, Renewed promises, Requited Love, Romantic Gestures, cuteness, lots of kisses, lots of love, otp, too cute for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signless celebrates the day he met The Disciple with his beloved, he takes her out on a picnic and gives her all the love in the world (more so than usual)</p><p>Seriously guys this shit is adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signless ==> Celebrate anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> I know trolls don't get married as such but what Disciple and Signless are celebrating is pretty much an anniversary 
> 
> Shut up creative licence ok?

The Signless woke just as the afterlife sun began to peek through the curtains of the bedroom he shared with his beloved cat-girl, in the hive he lived in with her, his moirail and his mother in the afterlife.

He rolled onto his side to wrap his arms gently around said cat-girl and kissed her softly until she woke, purring.

"good morning gorgeous" he murmured when she half opened her beautiful green and amber eyes  
"good morning my love" she mewled quietly, nuzzling his neck affectionately.  
"how is my beautiful angel today?" he asked.  
"she'd be a lot better if you told her why you woke her so early" she yawned, rolling over as if to go back to sleep.

Signless just leaned down and whispered in her ear "happy anniversary my darling".  
She opened her eyes again, frowning slightly at him "anniversary? Anniversary of what?"  
"Today is the anniversary of the day we met" he smiled warmly.  
Disciple reached up and cupped his face with one hand, guiding him down into a kiss, when she pulled away she breathed "but how could you possibly remember?".  
"I remembered because it's you. And I will never ever forget when you came into my life and changed it forever" he whispered, putting their foreheads together "I've got a day planned for us, you have me to yourself for a whole day".

Disciple smiled then frowned again "won't Mituna mind?" she asked.  
Signless laughed quietly, The Disciple's care for other people never failed to melt his heart.  
"Mituna was the one who gave me the idea" he chuckled.  
Disciple started laughing with him until he kissed her deeply, she smiled against his lips and purred into the kiss

He pulled away a few minutes later, cupping Disciple's face with his hand  
"get dressed and meet me downstairs ok?" he murmured  
"alright" she smiled, feeling a little disappointed when he got out of bed and left.

Nevertheless, she dressed in her usual attire of olive green and black leggings, dress and gloves and attempted to brush her wild hair, giving up after about thirty seconds. She then went back over to her bedside table, digging around in a drawer until she found was she was looking for: an olive and black woven bracelet with her sign and a small heart charm. She'd woven it for Signless of course but hadn't found the right time to give it to him yet. Today seemed perfect.  
\--

Signless was waiting for her, holding a large picnic basket, wearing his trademark leggings and cloak, and a loving smile.

"you look perfect" he smiled  
"I look just like I always do" she dismissed  
"exactly. Perfect" he smiled wider "ready to go?"

Nodding and blushing she took hold of his hand and they left together.  
\--

They walked in the calm day for a while, signless talking in soft tones about various things, dropping a compliment about Disciple every so often. Each time Disciple stated that Signless' claims that she was an angel, a princess and all other beautiful things were simply not true, he would just hug her tightly and kiss her until she believed him.

"so where are we actually going?" Disciple finally asked  
"you'll see" was all he said  
\--

At some point they came into a forest and Signless had gone behind Disciple and put his hands over Disciple's eyes, earning a tiny hiss  
"kankri...? What are you doing?" she whispered.  
"do you trust me?" murmured signless.  
"of course I do! But-"  
"then just keep walking, we're nearly there. I've got you" he reassured her when she was about to protest.  
\--

Signless gently guided his Disciple along the relatively straight forest path, it took maybe fifteen minutes for them to reach their destination.  
\--

"ok my love, open your eyes" smiled Signless.

Disciple did so and gasped when she saw where they were. It was a beautiful clearing, with wildflowers everywhere. There was a river running through it, blue and crystal clear. Not far from the river was a rock, upon which Signless was now standing, smiling warmly at her.

"How did you find this place?" she breathed, running over to hug him.  
"My heart led me to it. Just like it led me to you all those sweeps ago, my beautiful angel" he replied "happy anniversary" he smiled.

It was Disciple's turn to kiss him passionately, looping her arms around his neck.  
\--

Both of them were quite hungry after their long walk, Signless spread their cloaks out on the grass and invited Disciple to sit down. The picnic was all Disciple's favourites with additional Signless charm. They both ate until they were full and even then only half the picnic got eaten.

They both lay back on the makeshift blanket, holding hands.  
"that was delicious" signless sighed happily  
"agreed" purred disciple, stretching out on the blanket and closing her eyes.

After a few moments, She felt signless climb on top of her and she half opened one eye.  
Signless smiled down at her "you are so very gorgeous, my angel" he murmured.  
"and you're very handsome, my prince" she replied, cupping his face with her hand.

If Disciple blushed when Signless complemented her, it was nothing compared to what signless did now, his cheeks going vividly red. Disciple laughed and covered his neck in little kisses and licks. Signless purred himself, relaxing into her touch.  
\--

After numerous kisses and cuddles, Signless suddenly remembered something, got off Disciple and went back over to the picnic basket.

"you can't be hungry again so soon, surely" said Disciple inquisitively.  
"no, it's something else" he replied, bringing out a small box.  
"what's that?" frowned Disciple.

Signless just smiled and came back over to her, holding out the box "open it" he said gently.  
Disciple took and opened it. She gasped and took out a beautiful silver locket with slightly shaking fingers. The locket was engraved with signless' sign and when Disciple opened it, it contained a picture of her and signless. 

"Oh my god...." she breathed, feeling tears prick her eyes, fingers fumbling as she put it on.  
Signless wiped them away then nuzzled her cheek "I love you"

Disciple remembered she had the bracelet she'd made and took her out of her pocket and gave it to Signless.  
"I'm sorry it's not as nice as the locket..." she mumbled  
"My darling do not be ridiculous, I love it" Signless smiled warmly, putting it on immediately.

They shared a passionate kiss for a moment before signless pulled away, taking Disciple's hands in his, putting their foreheads together.  
"Will you, Meulin Leijon, forever be my beloved?" he murmured  
"I will." Disciple replied "Will you, Kankri Vantas, love me requitedly for always?"  
"I will." he smiled  
\--

They stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, only going home late evening. Before they left, Disciple hugged signless and kissed him softly.  
"Thank you for a wonderful day" she smiled  
"You're very welcome my love."

"Happy anniversary" they said in unison.


End file.
